Nothing Good Happens After 2AM
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and eleven: She has a sort of sixth sense about these things, and one night she figures it out...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

**TV Titles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "How I Met Your Mother" - _Nothing Good Happens After 2a.m._

* * *

**"Nothing Good Happens After 2a.m."  
Rachel, Rachel/Finn/Quinn **

Afterward, seeing how it had all unfolded, she would just tell herself that she should have known better than to act on it… this thought she'd had in the middle of the night, sleepless and almost crazed… She should have just turned over and tried again to sleep.

But after Quinn had slipped and fallen in Glee Club and Rachel had seen Puck rush to her help at the same time Finn did, it got her thinking. It had taken her a while to work it all out, but she could feel it was so near… Her senses were tingling; her intuitions were going like mad… There was something going on… certain.

Then that night, she just tossed and turned for a while, so close to figuring it out, she would later guess. She must have fallen asleep at some point because then the next thing she knew she was waking up again, sprung straight into realization…

Of course… Of course, that was it: Puck had hurried to her because he was the father, not Finn… That was the only explanation she could think of. No matter how much he liked her, it was more than that which propelled him. It was his child, too, which he needed to check on after the fall.

Quinn hadn't said a thing, neither of them had, and Finn certainly didn't act like someone who had learned of this betrayal… That was what it was, wasn't it? She didn't want to pass judgment, on anyone, but… to make him believe something like that…

She'd have to show him, yes… He needed to know, should know, and if she told him, then he'd see she had his interest at heart, and… she could have him… He'd be sad at first maybe, angry, but she'd be there to see him through. They had something special; anyone could see. She wouldn't go behind his back if she had him… Not that she'd be saying anything about Quinn, no… Rachel was sure she had her reasons… somehow.

As she laid there in bed, in the middle of the night with her tired mind combating exhaustion, a plan began to form. As convinced as she was, she was willing to give Quinn the benefit of the doubt… But she'd need proof, for either response, whether the baby was Puck's, as Rachel suspected, or Finn's, as Quinn declared. Maybe if she could make Quinn reveal it… not outwardly but just enough that Rachel could be nearby and see her run to him… If she approached her right before Glee Club, then Rachel could definitely be near enough! The question that remained now was what was she going to say, to make her run to him?

Maybe if she thought there was something wrong with the baby? No, could she? She didn't want to make Quinn worry, but then… she could get a test, and… Well, either way, she'd probably go to Finn anyway; why would she go to Puck if Finn was supposed to be the father? Only if she… if she didn't have a choice… if it was something she couldn't do with Finn knowing or else he'd find out the truth… Then it had to be something to do with Puck… Well, that was easy enough, he was Jewish, Finn and Quinn weren't, so…

Her cousin Leon came to mind almost immediately. She could tell Quinn his story, stressing the point of a Jewish parent as carrier… It wasn't exactly true, that it would only affect her because of that, there were other carriers, but she needed to stress this one. She needed to appeal to her current situation, which was this baby with – Rachel was almost certain – one possible carrier parent.

Then what? What would happen once she'd laid her plan in motion? While she really saw no way that she could be wrong, there was a possibility, however small, that she'd be wrong, at which point she would be no closer to getting Finn. And if she was right, and this she trusted whole-heartedly, then what? Would she just expect to march up to Finn, tell him this, and get a big dramatic embrace?

She didn't know, but lying in her bed, with her plan, she had closed her eyes and gone to sleep at 2:39am. With a beat in her heart… She wanted Finn and maybe now she had a shot. No… not maybe… she definitely had a shot. She went to sleep, smiling, not thinking she'd go to bed the next night with sleeplessness fuelled by guilt for her actions.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
